The Second Battle
by CrimsonLoveSong
Summary: Everything in the universe has balance, no one force is all powerful. That goes for Death Notes as well, there is another notebook, the Book of Redemtion. When such book is used to bring back both L and Light, it can only lead to chaos L/OC Light/Misa
1. Rebirth

**A/N: Yeah, lately I'm obsessed with Death Note, so I came about this idea. This will get better! I promise, I just need to get the plot going first…. Please review, this is a new category for me, so I could use all the help I can get. In addition, before this note is over, I'd like to thank my beta Alice-n-Edna**

**Disclaimer: -Sigh- no,…I own nothing…Trust me, if I could buy L, I would, but I can't.**

**_Death Note: How to use it_**

_All humans will, without exception, eventually die…_

_After they die, the place they go is MU_

_Nothingness._

It was late night. A young man no older than twenty-one rushed through dark alleyways until he reached a particular house, cautiously, he looked around, to make sure he didn't seem suspicious. Normally, someone in a hurry as he was would be, but thanks to the pouring rain, he fit right in, slowly, he entered the house.

"You're back, Ko, do you have what I sent you to get?" A high voice asked, their face hidden by shadow, stepping into the light, revealing her face.

"Yes." Said Ko, holding up a white notebook. "Are you sure it will work, Misa?

"I've done my research; Rem said he'd be able to use the book just as well as any of the kanshishaukiyo, after all shinigami are basically the evil form of a kanshishaukiyo **(A/N: I actually looked up guardian and life for this put them together, so by what I've tried, it should mean 'Guardian of Life')**

Misa said, turning to Rem. "How do you use this?"

"The same way you use the Death Note." Rem answered. Misa nodded and looked back at Ko.

"Do it," she ordered. Ko nodded and opened the notebook and wrote down _'Light Yagami'_ along with the date of Light's death and the cause of death. The notebook seemed to glow for a moment before it dimmed once more.

"Did it work?" Ko asked.

"Look!" Misa exclaimed, pointing at a big, once-empty armchair in the back of the room. A figure now occupied it. As the others drew closer, it became recognizable. It was Light. "He's…unconscious…" she said, confused.

"That should wear off in a few days." Rem said. "The resurrection process takes a bit of a toll, he will need to sleep for a few days, and then he should be fine."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the same city, Rin Hiyashi, a young college girl, sat alone in her off-campus apartment, typing away at a document on her laptop, when she heard something.

"Who's there?" she called timidly, setting her laptop down on the wooden coffee table. There were more noise coming from the small bedroom of the apartment. Slowly, Rin walked toward the noise. What she saw appalled her, before her stood a large, strange looking creature. It was tall with chalk-white skin with red eyes and eagle-like wings and short spiky green hair. Rin wanted to scream, but the creature raised its hands, a gesture of peace.

"I mean no harm," It spoke. By the sound of its voice, she judged it to be male. "My name is Sato, and I believe you can help me." He said. "Are you aware of the events that took place last year and also the time prior to that?" he asked,

"With the Kira case?" Rin asked. Sato nodded. "Yes, I was working as an intern at the local police station at the time, around the same time my uncle died." She added. "My uncle was Soichiro Yagami,"

"That is why I came looking for you." Sato said. "My sister is Rem, and she has managed to steal a notebook from my world. This book is not another Death Note, but the opposite. It is called to us a book of redemption. It can bring people back to life."

"So…you're a Shinigami?" Rin was puzzled at the fact that Sato actually existed, she was never a full believer in the Shinigami, but now that she saw one, or the opposite of one anyway, why was the weird creature-thingy looking for _her _of all people.

"No, shinigami are the evil ones of my kind, I am known as a kanshishaukiyo, the exact opposite of a shinigami."

"But what does this have to do with anything?" Rin asked.

"They have resurrected the Kira." Sato said. Rin's eyes widened. She had known from being in close contact with her uncle's associates that her cousin Light was Kira, and she knew what he was capable of.

"But what can I do about it?" she asked. "Why _me_?"

"There was a prophecy in my world, of one who would help defeat Kira once more." Sato said. "That person was L."

"But I thought L was dead!" exclaimed Rin, her mind reeling.

"I also saw you in the prophecy. We need to resurrect L, and I know the means to do so, but I need to know, will you help?" Sato asked.

"I will." Rin replied.

**A/N: Please Review! **


	2. The Book of Redemption

Chapter Two: The Book of Redemption

Sato handed Rin a white notebook with silver binding that read '_Redemption' _on the front. "Use this to bring back L," he said; the short girl nodded. "But read the rules first, I wrote them in for you." Again, Rin nodded, slowly opening the book.

_Book of Redemption_

_How to Use It:_

It said. It looked simple enough.

_1) __The person or persons being resurrected can only be resurrected if they fell victim because of a Death Note before their actual designated time of death_

_2) __In order to bring a person back from the dead, you must have a name, face, and time of death of the person. Once this has been done, the person will be brought to the location of wherever the book or redemption is or at most a ten-yard radius away from the book._

_3) __Only the ones who have touched part of the book can see the kanshishaukiyo, they are therefore invisible to all others except in the rare event of a kanshishaukiyo chooses to reveal themselves to a human._

_4) __Upon the awakening of the person, they will have no memory of their encounter with the Death Note._

_5) __Also upon their awakening, the event of their death is forgotten or 'erased' from the minds of the rest of the world except for the one who resurrected them. Adding on to this, some may forget some of the events prior to their death as well._

"That seems simple enough," Rin said. "But—I don't remember what L looked like, or his real name."

"L Lawliet." Sato said, Rin nodded, scrawling the name in her small, girly, handwriting before closing her eyes.

"If only I could remember his face!" she muttered, twisting a strand of her long auburn hair and trying to focus on retrieving what little memory she had of L.

Finally, after about five minutes of searching through her mind, she remembered the day her uncle and the task force had had a meeting scheduled with L during her shift.

**Flash back**

**_She sat quietly, staring at the clock, watching the second hand take forever to make its rounds around the clock. She had finished her work and had nothing to do, but alas, Rin had another hour and seventeen minutes to sit there before her shift was over. Suddenly, she heard the desk phone ringing._**

**_"Uncle?" she asked, but it was a different voice._**

**_"Ah, yes, Mr. Yagami's niece, Rin is it? Yes, well could you bring up those files you're uncle gave you to organize this morning?" it was a deep mysterious voice, the voice of the 'strange' detective only known to her as Ryuzaki. She had never actually seen him before, but from what she had heard, he was very…odd._**

**_"Yes Mr. Ryuzaki, right away," she said, hanging up the phone and heading to the elevator, going up a few floors before walking to the end of the hall, hoping to finally see the 'strange' man for herself. "Uncle," she nodded, walking in the room. In the center of the room sat Ryuzaki._**

**_He looked so different from the others, who were all in suits compared to his loose-fitting white long-sleeved t-shirt, baggy pants and bare feet. He even sat strangely, crouched with his knees pulled to his chest._**

**_"Thank you Rin," Soichiro said, before Rin turned to leave, Ryuzaki turned his gaze to her direction._**

**_"Yes, thank you…"Ryuzaki said before popping a strawberry in his mouth as he focused his attention on the documents._**

_'That split-second was enough to bring him back_,' Rin thought, adding the date of his death. The book seemed to almost glow for a second before dimming once more.

"What do we do now?" she asked, "Did it even work?"

"See for yourself," Sato said, pointing and the once-unoccupied couch, there was a thin young man in his early to mid twenties with ghostly pale skin and black messy hair laying on it, asleep.

"Do we wake him up?" Rin asked.

"No," Sato said. "Leave him; he must awaken on his own."

"Oh," she said, sitting down on the floor, staring curiously at the one known as L. He looked handsome and very peaceful, and also very tired. With the heavy dark  
circles resided beneath his closed eyes, he looked as if it was the first  
sleep he'd had in weeks.

"Sato," she suddenly asked. The creature looked at her. "Was it the right thing to do? I mean- if he went to heaven and all, and we dragged him down here for our own needs, isn't that selfish?"

"You want to know a secret?" Sato said. Rin stared at him curiously. "I can sense if a soul has gone to Heaven or Hell after they died." He said. "L had gone to neither. There was some task in his life that was unfulfilled before his life was cut short, so he went to nothingness, in a way, this was saving him, that way he can live a fulfilled life rather than one that was ended prematurely and be forced to live in nothingness forever."

"Oh," Rin said. At least one of her many questions were answered. Her mind  
felt like it was on overload, she had so many questions. Would L cooperate and  
work with her? Would he just leave? Would the Kira cases ever stop? Would  
there soon be a fourth Kira since there was said to be a third. It was all so  
confusing!

Rin leaned against the edge of the couch, continuing to write her term paper  
on her laptop while she listened to the rain as it pattered quietly against the  
windowpanes. She occasionally looked up and watched the gentle rising and  
falling of L's chest as he slept. He looked peaceful: peaceful enough that it  
had a calming effect on Rin as she sat in silence while her attention shifted  
back and forth between watching him and typing her assignment. She looked  
down at the time in the corner of the screen that said Saturday, 3:11 AM.

That was the last thing she saw before sleep claimed her…

**A/N: YAY! L is back! Review? Please? Please? Pleaaase?**


	3. Awakening

Chapter 3: Awakening

The sun was rising slowly over Tokyo, in an apartment on the edge of town. Misa sat staring relentlessly down at Light. "Ugh! It's been days! How much longer do we have to wait?" she said impatiently, her fingers drumming on the couch where her dearest Light lay.

"How should I know?" Ko hissed. She was driving him insane; this was about the seventh time she had asked in four hours.

"What's your problem?" Misa snapped at him.

"You. You're getting on my last nerve," the young man replied.

"I'd be nice to me you know, after all I _am_the second Kira, I could kill you at any time." Misa attempted to threaten him.

"Yes, and I am the third Kira, I could kill you at any time, too. But you need me; you know they know your involvement as the second Kira, so you wouldn't dare show your face out in public. You need me to run your errands," Ko pointed out.

"I can too go out in public, I have my disguises," Misa said.

"In your other apartment, all the way across town, which I would have to go get," Ko replied. Misa huffed-he had her there.

Suddenly their attention turned down to Light who lay on the couch. He moved slightly and his eyes fluttered, then opened.

"W-where am I?" he asked, looking around.

"Light!" Misa squealed in happiness, hugging him. "You're alive!"

"How?" Light asked.

"We found something that counter-balances the Death Note; it brings people killed by the Death Note back to life," Ko elaborated.

"But-I was shot," Light said.

"Yes, but that was because your shinigami wrote your name in his Death Note," Ko replied.

"Ryuk? But, why? I thought he was on my side."

"Shinigami don't choose sides," said Ko. "If they do, they die. You were a mere pawn in a game to Ryuk."

"How do you know so much about the shinigami?" Light asked skeptically.

"Misa," Ko said bluntly. "She hired me as a thief to steal back her Death Note when I swiped the book of redemption for her, and in the process had to explain how and why it worked. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I shall take my money and leave."

"You can't leave now!" Misa said.

"Why not? Killing is not my business; I am a thief, not a murderer," Ko said. "I did my job, I want my money."

"You killed people with the Death Note too you know!" Misa yelled. "They're even suggesting it to be the work of a third Kira."

"Yes, but I only killed two people, and those two people were trying to kill me. It was not murder, it was self defense," The young man defended, pulling his black beanie down over his eyes.

"I still need your help," Misa said; Ko shrugged and headed toward the door. "I'll double what I'm paying you," she added quickly. Ko stopped in his tracks.

"Alright," he agreed.

Meanwhile, back at Rin's apartment, L still lay motionless on the couch. In the four days he lay there, Rin had learned to deal with it to the point where she hardly noticed that there was an unconscious man on her couch, and she went on about her life as usual.

One day, about fifteen minutes after Rin had gone to take a shower, the previously deceased detective stirred. Sitting up, he looked around the room, confused. Even he, the master of deduction, could not figure out why he was in someone's apartment.

He heard a voice from down the hall-someone was singing. Maybe they could give him answers. L stood up and walked down the hall, following the voice into a bathroom. Suddenly, he heard the water shut off, and saw an arm reach out of the shower to grab a towel, then the curtain slid back and Rin screamed.

"What the hell!" she yelped. L looked away, embarrassed, before walking out of the door and back to the living room. He didn't need to be smart to know that he should wait for her out there. A few minutes later, the auburn-haired girl walked out dressed in a simple black tank top and faded jeans.

"Well…," she sighed, looking at L blushing. "I…um…see you're awake."

"I'm sorry about walking in on you. But I would like some answers," he said quietly. Rin just stared at him. "How did I get here, and who are you?"

"My name is Rin, this is my apartment and you are here because I brought you back from the dead," she said.

"That's impossible. Perhaps I was merely in a coma," L replied.

"You remember the Kira case, yes?" Rin asked.

"Yes."

"And how you died?" she said once more. "If you want proof that I'm not some crazy person, touch that book," she said, pointing to the white notebook on the coffee table.

"I don't see how this proves any thing but—," he said, touching the notebook and screaming as Sato appeared to him. How could something like that be real?

"This is Sato," Rin said.

"A real shinigami," L marveled.

"Actually, I am the opposite of the shinigami; I guard life, not take it," Sato said plainly.

"Well this is…interesting," L said.

"Hey, I was about to go out for some coffee, would you like to come with me, and we could explain all this?" Rin asked.

"You need not worry about your identity. Nobody knows you are L, and as far as everyone is concerned, you never died." Sato said. "You are Ryuuzaki once more, like during the investigation."

"I don't know…," L said.

"Hardly anyone even goes to that café, so if anyone asks, you are a transfer student." It seemed harmless enough; L had done things like that before.

"Alright then," he said quietly as they walked out together. "By the way, if you don't mind me saying, you have quite a remarkable singing voice…"

**A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
